An Exchange of Hearts
by Wolfthezero
Summary: Foreign exchange student Uotazu "Duke" Kurisuchan is now attending Fumizuki Academy. Laughs, romance, and tests will be had in this story of a fish out of water.


"Hello, my name is Uotazu Kurisuchan. I am originally from Alabama in the United States. I have moved here with my family and I look forward to getting to know all of you." I said in as polite Japanese as I could. Its not as though I could speak informal to them, I don't know any kind of slang or contractions. I may have a mastery of the language in a formal sense, but I haven't really ever conversed with a real Japanese person. I suppose my mother counts, but she doesn't know any slang either. I sit down and hear whispers about my hair color and eyes. I take an empty seat at the back of class. So this is Class F. The tables must be made of balsa wood and the mats of flax. I sit down next to a goofy looking guy grinning at me, and a girl with long pink hair. I tried not to notice it, but she also has an enormous chest.

"Hey Uotazu, so is that really your name or is it a translation?" the goofy guy asked. He is still grinning, so I decide to answer him. Need to make some new friends right?

"Uh no. My name is actually Waters in English, Christian Waters. So what's your name?" I choked out. The guy kinda chuckles and holds his hand out to me.

"Yoshii Akihisa, nice to meet you. Its not very often we get exchange students, especially ones like you. You will probably get bombarded by everyone wanting to know what America is like. So why are you here man?" replied Yoshii. A swift hit to the head from a tall guy with red hair knocks Yoshii over. "What was that for Yuji!" shouted Yoshii.

"I apologize for my esteemed friend here. He isn't known to think about what he says so please excuse his rudeness. By the way I'm Sakamoto Yuji, but you can call me Yuji. I'm not really for all the formal stuff. Do you prefer Uotazu?" said Yuji. He towered over me. I am about six foot and he still must be a good four inches taller than me.

"Uh, nice to meet you. Well my family calls me Duke so if you like you can call me that. But either is fine. And its okay, I wasn't offended by Yoshii." I said shaking his hand. He smiles as a boy with bluish hair holding a camera and a cute girl in a boy's uniform approach.

"Oh by the way this is Tsuchiya Kota and Kinoshita Hideyoshii." said Yuji pointing toward them. I still felt a little awkward because it was my first day, but I just had to swallow it and troop on.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I already introduced myself but I'll do it again for the sake of formality. I'm Uotazu Kurisuchan. Nice to met you miss." I said toward Kinoshita. I saw her face go red.

"Not another one. I was hoping to introduce myself first. I'm a guy just so we can get that clear. And you don't have to be so formal. Everyone here would not mind if you call us by our first names. You seem like a nice guy and if you mean what you said up there it shouldn't be long before you know all of us." cooed Hideyoshi. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you, I come from a culture where everyone goes by their first name regardless of if anyone know them. Although I'll be honest I only have been doing it to avoid offending anyone. I may be able to speak Japanese but I am not familiar with the culture." I said cheerfully. Kota just kind of sits there aiming his camera at me.

"He's good looking enough, wonder if girls would buy his pictures?" mumbled Kota. I started to sweat a little.

"What?" I asked softly. This seems to alarm Kota who didn't realize I had heard him. he looked flustered for a second and looked as though he was about to deny it. but he sighed and spoke.

"Well uh, sorry. I kind of take pictures and sell them for extra cash. Mostly its girls, but a few girls like to by pictures of Akihisa, Yuji, and Hideyoshi. I though since we have a muscular foreigner in our class with brown hair and blue eyes it might sell. I was speechless. I didn't want my pictures taken and sold to horny school girls, but I don't want to insult Kota.

"Would you be insulted if I asked you not take pictures of me? I mean no disrespect, but I don't want uh, well. I don't want horny school girls buying my pictures." I say in passive yet blunt manner. Yuji and Akihisa grab me and drag me out into the hall.

"Okay man you have got to stop that. Don't be so formal and timid. No one this school offends easy. If you don't want your picture taken, then make sure it isn't. Kota is a reasonable guy, but asking him not to take pictures is like asking him not to breathe. He won't respect you if you keep this up, no one will." spilled Yuji. You know, what he says is true. This isn't me, I need to stop repressing. Walking back into the classroom I'm met with a flash. After I regain my sight, I see Kota smiling taking pictures. Time to let it out.

"Damnit Kota! I said no pictures!" I shout as I rush him. He chuckles and dodges taking more pictures. I roll and catch him in a full nelson. "Stop struggling damnit, you can't break a full nelson. Now for that camera." I say grabbing his camera. I take the SD card and snap it in half. Kota gasps, and lowers his head in defeat.

"You think you've won, but I'll sell pictures of you yet. Truce for now?" he says extending his hand. I put my hand out and drop five hundred yen in hand while we shake.

"Got any of her over there?" I whisper with a wink. I aim my thumb at the pink haired girl with large breasts. He smiles and drops an envelope on the floor. "Whoops dropped my chore list, how clumsy of me. I should learn to be more careful." I say as I pick up the envelope and put it in my pocket. Feeling good i decide to introduce myself to that girl I just bought pictures of. "Hi, I'm Uotazu. What's your name?" I ask the pretty rose haired girl. She looks up and smiles.

"Your the new student. Hello my name is Himeji Mizuki. I see you have become acquainted with all my other friends, well except Minami. It very nice to meet you Uotazu." Himeji chirped. She looks just so genuinely happy to meet me I feel bad about my earlier purchase, not bad enough to get rid of them though. I smile back and think about what to say next. I'm not very good with girls, never have been. Himeji makes the next move and brings out a a basket with cookies in it. "I make these this morning for everyone, would you like some?" she asked me. The looked very good and I was pretty hungry. I take one and was bringing it too my lips when Yuji tackled me.

"If you want to live don't eat the cookie. Trust me on this and follow my lead." he whispered to me. He got up and began his story. "Sorry Himeji, Duke was just showing me how to play American football. I think he's hurt so Akihisa and I will have to take him to the nurse." lied Yuji. Akihisa pieced together what was going on and nodded that he would play along. Next thing I know those two are carrying me out into the hall and into a supply closet. "Sorry about tackling you, but Himeji's cooking can kill. I saw her in the Home Ec. room putting orange rinds and tuna in those cookies." explained Yuji with a grim look in his face. Just then the bell to let school out rang. It is a Saturday so it is only a half a day. "Hey you want to hangout? I mean I know its kinda short notice but can you swing it?" Yuji asked. I was about to say I'd love to, when I remembered my mom's email.

"Sorry man. My mom wants me to run some errands after school. If you put all of your numbers and emails into my phone I can let you know when I'm done." I replied. He takes my phone and enters in the numbers of the whole group.

"I left out Minami's because she doesn't know you yet. She is home with the flu I think so when she comes back you two can get acquainted. See ya later." he said tossing me my phone. He and Akihisa left the closet and I did the same. Navigating the school was difficult enough, but now the city. I can't read Kanji, so finding a grocery store is difficult. Luckily the Japanese love English words, so I was able to spot a store that would most likely have what I was looking for. Just then a guy about double my age ran into me and knocked me down. The force also knocked him to the earth and caused him to drop his bag. He was wearing a flannel jacket and had ripped up jeans. His bag deeply contrasted with him, being a black and pink one with girlish cell phone charms on the zippers. I helped him up and he ran away without a word. About a minute later outside the store I was going to a pink haired little girl was crying and sobbing in German. Being pentalingual (English, Japanese, Turkish, French, and German) I decided to see if she was lost and couldn't communicate with anyone.

"Are you alright?" I asked her in German. She looked up startled at someone else speaking her learned tongue to her. She dried her tears and looked up me.

"No, some mean man stole my bag. he knocked me down and took it from me. I don't care about the bag or the money, but it has something important in it. I need to get it back." she said on the brink of tears again. I remembered the guy from early.

"Wait, was it black and pink with some fox charms on it!" I shouted. She perked up.

"You saw it!" she asked with tears in her eyes. I began to fill with rage, and quickly composed myself.

"Hey kid, you know the park up by the hospital? Go there and wait for me!" I said running off. I saw her nod and run toward the park. I quickly round the corner and head in the direction I saw the guy run. I started searching every alley and street corner. Eventually I made it to a park and saw him in the park. He was going through her things throwing them everywhere. He grabbed the wallet and stuffed it in his pockets. Everything about him made me seethe with rage. His slicked hair, his sick smile, and his face when he came across some cough medicine. Immediately he began to chug the syrup. Then it all came together, he was a drug addict looking for another fix. Three things cause me pain in the moments that followed. That the pink haired little girl was stolen from, my fist connecting with his boney face, and that a man could sink this low.

"You found it!" shouted the girl. She came up and hugged me as I approached the park. I looked at myself in the pond, my chestnut hair dirtied with blood and dirt. My once blue eyes were now red and surrounded by purple bruises. I chuckled. my uniform was ruined, oh what the hell. I hade fun helping this girl. My scar was the only untouched part on my face. It still cut down the right side of my face, just like the wound it symbolizes. "Thank you! Were you able to get everything!" she squealed hugging the life out of me.

"No, but I was able to replace everything he got rid of." I said pulling out the cough syrup I had bought minutes before. I had managed to spend all my mother's grocery money and my allowance in one day. "He took some money too and got away before I could beat it out of him. But don't worry I replaced it with my own." I said. I couldn't help but be nice to her, she reminded me of my sister.

"You're the best brother I've ever had!" she said clinging tighter. The word brother made me shiver a bit, it was an icy word even now. "What's your name big brother?" she asked. I sat her down on the swing and sat next to her.

"Its Uotazu Kurisuchan. But my family calls me Duke." I said patting her head. An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia came over me. She giggled.

"Okay Du-chan! My name is Hatzuki!" she giggled out. I laughed at the name Du-chan.

"Okay Zuki-chan. So would you like me to walk you home? It will be getting dark soon." I said looking up at the sunset. She gigged and jumped on my back.

"Okay Du-chan. I'll tell you how to get there, so lets go!" she said kicking me in the sides. I ran off in the direction she pointed out of fear she would kick me again. We arrived shortly after we left.

"Hatzuki! I was so worried about you when you didn't some back after a while. Who is this?" said the man I assumed was her father. Hatzuki jumped into my arms and giggled.

"He is my future husband. He's brave and strong and kind!" she shouted kissing me on the cheek. My purple face turned red. I decided I should clear up the confused look on her father's face.

"She was robbed by a drug addict who wanted her money and the medicine she was out buying. I just helped her get it back. it wasn't really anything special sir. I apologize for worrying you by keeping her out this late. I should have sent her home." I said bowing.

"Boy, bring your head up. I should be thanking you. You protected my daughter against a crazed rug addict and fought him to get her bag back. All without even knowing her name. Come inside and sit please. It is the least I can do." thanked the man heartily. I decide to come in since I am tired. I sit on the couch and he brought me some water. "Again I cannot thank you enough for doing that. You know she was out getting that medicine for her sister. She is just so caring she did it on her own with her own money. I'm lucky to have her as a daughter." he said looking at Hatzuki playing. I chuckled.

"I feel the same way sir. I will admit she has a certain charm about her that probably wouldn't let anyone walk away from helping her." I mused. He laughed and nodded at my statement.

"Do you have a sister, son?" he asked plainly. I grimaced.

"I did sir, but she is no longer with us. I guess you could say another reason I helped her was because she reminds me so much of mine." I informed with a grim tone. He looked as if he had maybe hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry to that son. So uh, where did you learn to fight? Taking on an adult at your age is no small feat." he asked changing the subject. I lifted up my sleeve to show him the USMC tattooed on my forearm.

"I was in the Junior Naval Reserve Officer Training Corp at my old high school. I am from America and just moved here. My mother is from this area and my dad met her while he was stained here with the Air Force. I have lived many places though: Turkey, France, and Germany for a time. I am also fluent in English, Turkish, French, Japanese, and German." I replied. He looked surprised.

"You know German?' he asked in German. I chuckled.

"Yes sir, I wouldn't lie to you. That's not how I was raised." I shot back in German. For the next hour, we conversed in German. I realized that it was getting late, and decided I should leave. "It has been fun sir, but my mother will be mad enough I didn't pick up the groceries. I had better head home. Tell Hatzuki I will see her another time if that okay with you." I said as I was going out the door.

"Of course. I would also like to see you again son. You are welcome here anytime." he said as he waved to me. And with that I headed home, not knowing that when I got there a demon was waiting the punish her offspring.


End file.
